Sasuke's Special Day
by Sailor Zillychoo
Summary: Full Summary Inside, Please Read and Review, T for suggestive themes and other various content


Sasuke's Special Day

Written by: Author 2

Summary: Sasuke tries to throw a perfect "coming out of the closet" party. He invites almost everyone he knows (Takes place after Chunin Exam Arc, so it includes up to the sand siblings)

* * *

Naruto woke up, yawning and rubbing his eye while sliding out of bed. He put some clothes on and went to check his mailbox. He grabbed a few letters and read them. 

"Bills…" He said in a monotone, "more bills… love letters from Hinata… more letters from Hinata… A magazine version of Make-Out Paradise?" This last item finished waking up the boy. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. The quick survey revealed no one was around, so Naruto began to open the magazine… But then Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That's mine… Thank you" he said, taking the magazine and continued, "Oh, and you may want to double check, it looks like there's another letter in there… Now excuse me, I'm going on a tissue run" Naruto's teacher then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"This better not be another letter from Hinata!" The blond boy shouted, reaching into the box. He pulled out a pink and white envelope.

"Hunh?" He said, opening the letter and skimming it, "What the hell?" He shouted. "Sasuke's having a coming out of the closet party?!" He glanced at the letter one more time, noticing a postscript.

"P.S- I have saved you a special seat next to me Naruto?!" He read directly from his invitation. "Wow… Well I guess I have to go, he is my friend after all…" He sighed, shivering.

* * *

Sakura noticed the pink and white letter in her mailbox and opened it. "MY SASUKE'S GAY?!" She cried after reading the letter. 

Shikamaru read his letter and sighed, "First Iruka, now Sasuke, I bet Shino's next…"

Ino dropped her letter, "My Sakura's Sasuke is gay?!" She shouted, then turned red after realizing what she said and corrected, "I- uh mean my _Sasuke_ is gay…"

Jeraiya looked at his invite in disgust, tossing it. "That's just sick!" But then the pervert came to a realization. "Wait! Don't chicks… "hang out" with gay dudes, right? Count me in!"

"Sasuke Uchiha… Is finally outing himself, eh?" Neji mumbled, "Now's my chance…" He put the letter to his heart, "Uchiha, you will be mine!"

"Do gay guys think straight people are weird like we think they are?" Kiba asked Akamaru and his teammates.

Ignoring him, Hinata stuttered, "Do you think this is a threat?" Shino grabbed Hinata's letter, which had a postscript unlike his.

He read aloud, "P.S.- Stay away from Naruto, he's mine… Or else" he looked at his teammate, "Yup, definitely…"

"Well done Sasuke, a kite flies highest in its true colors!" Lee cheered, saluting. "Wait… What?" He asked himself.

Choji obviously only wanted to know if there would be food and if his team was going, without further use for the invite, he started eating it.

Tenten looked at her invite and cried in joy, "Who cares what the occasion is, I'm being included in something!"

Gaara crushed his invitation, "I'm homophobic, mother would have protected me against homosexuals, but since she isn't here, I'll have to take matters into my own hand… I must kill Sasuke!" He started laughing maniacally, Temari and Kankuro slowly backed away from him.

* * *

_Two weeks later

* * *

_

Sasuke was standing outside the entrance to the plaza awaiting his guests. The first to arrive was Tenten. "Tenten? I invited you?" He questioned.

"Yup! See, right here! You wrote it yourself!" She laughed, getting up in his face.

"Whatever… Get in…" He sighed, then noticed Choji, "Oh, hey Choji!" He greeted.

"Is there food?" Choji asked quickly.

"Of coarse." Sasuke replied, watching Choji run into the plaza to eat half his weight in various foods.

"A fish always swims better in it's familiar waters… No, not good enough…" Lee muttered under his breath.

"Lee! Hi, glad you could make it." Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry, but I'm too distracted trying to come up with an analogy of some sort for your situation, but the power of youth prevents me from giving up!" Lee answered, confusing Sasuke.

After Lee walked in, Sasuke saw Team 8. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, but then his face grew cold. "Hello… Hinata…" He grunted. The three didn't bother talking and continued, but Shino and Kiba froze, eyes wide opened, (Well at least Kiba's were, who knows for Shino?).

"What's wrong you guys?" Hinata asked.

"I think…" Shino started, "Sasuke grabbed our asses…" Kiba nodded nervously in reply, shaking. Sasuke waved at the two teammates and winked, causing Team 8 to groan "Ew…" in unison.

Neji approached the Uchiha boy and said, "Greetings, Sasuke. I'm proud that you are finally accepting your true self, and let me say, I would not miss this for the world." putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Um… Okay?" Sasuke replied, confused, "Thank… You?"

"Anytime, my friend, anytime…" Neji added, smiling.

Jeraiya walked over, rubbing his hands. "Are there any chicks here yet?" He asked in his usual horny voice.

"Well Hinata's over there." Sasuke answered, pointing at the girl. "And Tenten's way over there."

Jeraiya squinted, "Where? I can't see past that brown haired boy with the pink shirt!"

"Uh, sir…" Sasuke started, but the pervy sage already went off to investigate.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried, "Please say it ain't so!" grabbing the boy's collar.

"It's so..." The Uchiha replied, shrugging.

"Oh no! What will I do now?" Ino said, passing the gates. When she realized that Sasuke couldn't see her anymore she silently cheered, "Cha! Sakura's all mine!"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru approached Sasuke, "You do realize you're killing your clan by doing this, right?" He muttered. Sasuke nodded sadly. "Well, it's your decision… You seen Choji anywhere?" Sasuke pointed to an empty food table and the chunin took his leave.

Sakura walked over, sobbing. "Please tell me this is a joke Sasuke!" She cried, shaking him. But the boy replied, "Sorry, this is for real." Sakura dropped her head, so Sasuke added, disdainfully, "But… I suppose we could be… BFF's… And maybe paint nails once in a while…" This made the pink haired genin smile faintly as she continued.

Sasuke's face lit up when he saw Naruto making his way over. "Naruto, you're here!" He cheered, grabbing his hand.

"Uh, yeah, Sasuke… I'm not gay, and I don't think you are either." Naruto replied. Sasuke pouted, "I'm really coming out of the closet, it's been a positive experience for me. I've stopped taking out my anger on my body, see?" He showed his blond teammate his wrists, virtually free of scars from cutting. "So come on, almost everyone is here, let's go in." He finished, pulling Naruto into the plaza.

* * *

Far off, three figures stood, looking at the village. 

"We strike at dawn…" Gaara hissed to his siblings.

Temari replied, "But Gaara, the party ends at 10 tonight!"

The red haired boy glared at his sister, "You win this time…"

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of chapter one, this is most likey only going to be two chapters, it was intended to be a oneshot but then it would be a little too much to read at once, so I split it into parts. 


End file.
